Unknown Emotions
by StephieyyPotter
Summary: What happens when Alice and Jasper meet. Oneshot. I'm not Stephenie Meyer.


**A/N: So, I write this short oneshot because I felt like I didn't understand Alice and Jasper's relationship, and I wanted to understand better. So, I read the small piece of Eclipse where Jasper first met Alice, and I decided to write about what I thought happened after.**

As the rain pummeled to the ground, I decided to stop inside a small diner. Though I was thirsty, I refrained from hunting. I walked in, and I immediately sensed it. Another vampire was here. She was sitting on a high stool next to the bar, her head rested in her hand. I tested her emotions quickly. She felt impatient, and slightly hopeless. Then, she saw me.

I tensed for a fight as she got off her chair, and headed toward me. But what shocked me was that she was smiling. Again, I used my gift, and sensed something I had never felt before. A mixture of happiness, relief, and this unknown feeling rolled off her in waves. It nearly stunned me. All I could do was look into her beautiful golden eyes curiously as she stopped in front of me.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she said, smiling slightly.

Still stunned by her presence, I tipped my hat and said, "Sorry, ma'am." I couldn't think. She was hypnotizing.

Then, she surprised me again. She held out her hand to me, and, so enthralled was I, I took it without thinking. She led me out of the diner silently. Somewhere in the back of my head, I was thankful we were leaving. The thirst was starting to get to me. But, this was just a fleeting thought. I was still stunned by the woman in front of me. I took this moment to look at her more closely. She had black spiky hair that framed her face nicely, and was about a foot and a half shorter than me. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Once we ran into the woods, she sat down on a large boulder. Again, without thinking, I sat next to her.

"I thought you were never going to show up," she laughed quietly. I could still feel that unknown emotion coming off of her in waves. I wanted badly to know what it was, but I didn't want to ask.

I looked at her again, and her presence once again blew my mind. I took me a second to form my answer. "I didn't know you were waiting," I mumbled.

This seemed to make her remember something, I felt the shock she felt. "Oh, yes! I'm sorry! You don't even know who I am, do you? Well, of course you don't, we just met. I'm Alice. Nice to meet you, Jasper."

She said all of this very fast, in a voice that reminded me of a bird's song. But, as I registered what she said, I grew confused. "How do you know my name?" I asked. I'd known this girl for all of five minutes, and already she never ceased to amaze me.

"Oh, well you know how you can read emotions?" How did she know that? Maybe I should just expect her to surprise me from now on. I nodded mutely. "Well, I can see the future. I have visions. And, I had one where I met you at that diner, so I went and waited. Too bad it took you two months to get here! But, that's ok! We're together now!" She grinned happily.

I couldn't help but agree with her. I was happy we were together now, too. I felt as if I had known her for years. Then, it was my turn to surprise her. Without thinking (she tended to have that effect on me) I circled my arms around her. She smiled at me again, and leaned into me, sighing in content. Again, I felt that unknown emotion come from her, but this time she wasn't the only one feeling it. I still wondered what it was, but I was in no hurry to have it leave.

"Alice?" I asked. I did have another question.

"Yes, Jazz?" she answered. For anyone else, this nickname she used would have irritated me. For her, it made me smile.

"Forgive me if this is offensive, but…why are your eyes gold?" I hoped that I wasn't prying, it might be personal.

"Oh, no, not at all!" she laughed. Her laugh was the most beautiful sound in my world, now. It was…entrancing. "You see, I had another vision about us." I loved the way she said 'us.' "We are going to find this coven living in Hoquiam, Washington. There are five of them, Carlisle is the leader, with his mate, Esme; Rosalie and her mate, Emmett; and then there's Edward, he doesn't have a mate. And, guess what?" she asked, her voice rising in excitement. "They don't hunt humans!" I think I had never felt as much surprise in my existence as I had in the last hour. Not hunting humans? Impossible! She started to explain, seeing my face. "They hunt animals, instead. So do I, that's why my eyes are gold."

It felt like a miracle. Not killing humans? Joining a family? Staying with Alice? "R-really?" I asked, just to be sure. "We're going to join them?"

"Only if you want," she said seriously. "I'm going to, but it's your decision if you want to go."

As if I could leave her. "I'd love to go with you," I said quietly.

She smiled up at me. "I'm glad. It will be a lot better with you there."

After she said this, the unknown emotion overwhelmed me, and I did something that I would never truly forget. I sent my lips crashing down on hers. And, though her surprise was evident, the unknown emotion was stronger, overtaking both of us, increasing a hundredfold. The kiss deepened, sending all thoughts but her from my mind. She tasted amazing, like honey and roses. I didn't know how long we sat there, in each other's arms, but I didn't care. And, as we broke apart, I realized something. I could name that unknown emotion. It was love.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? I might write the same scene from Alice's POV, I don't know yet. Review, and give me suggestions!**

**-Stephieyy**


End file.
